


Power

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [57]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Victor worries about the potential power imbalance in his and Yuuri’s relationship.[Prompt 57 – Power]





	Power

“Yuuri?” Victor says from his side of the double bed, his voice piercing the silence.

Yuuri’s eyes snap open; he had no idea Victor was awake. “Yeah?”

“Um… can I ask you something?”

Rolling over, Yuuri shuffles closer to his boyfriend. “Of course. Is something wrong?”

“Not really wrong, as such. I’m just… conflicted.”

Something about Victor’s tone of voice sets off alarm bells in Yuuri’s brain, and he switches on the light, illuminating their hotel room and the frown pinching Victor’s forehead.

“Victor, what’s wrong?”

Victor sighs. “I’ve been thinking. Is it… okay for you to be dating your coach?”

“How do you mean?” Yuuri asks.

“I mean, our relationship has a very large power imbalance. Does that… bother you?”

Yuuri stares at Victor. Has his boyfriend been worrying himself that their relationship is somehow unhealthy?

“Victor,” he says, shuffling closer so their foreheads touch. “It doesn’t bother me. It’s not that unusual, either, for a man to date his coach. You don’t need to worry yourself. I love our relationship and I love you. I’m the happiest I’ve never been with you.”

Victor smiles, giving Yuuri a kiss. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“No problem,” Yuuri says, kissing him back.


End file.
